Hermann Göring
*Fatso no. 1 *The Blue Max *That Blimp *Fat fuck *Fatass *That Tubby Fuck *Lardbucket *Fatty *Augustus Gloop *Göben Newell (as nicknamed by Fritz Tornow and Hewel) | alias = | faction = | notable = *Eating the Bunker's food supply *Looking at his watch *Wasting people's time *Being silent | counterparts = }} Hermann Wilhelm Göring gøːʁɪŋ (12 January 1893 - 15 October 1946) was a German general and a politician. Biography After serving as a pilot in WWI, he became addicted to morphine and, resulting from that, became extremely obese. He joined the Nazi Party at 1922, becoming Adolf Hitler's de-facto deputy and presumed successor. At 1935, he assumed command over Germany's Air Force. At 1940, he received the rank of a Reichsmarshall. By 1943, after the Battle of Stalingrad, Göring lost much of his political power and retreated to his estate. In 1945, after it was obvious that Hitler was doomed to die in Berlin, he sent a telegram to the Führerbunker in which he declared that he would consider himself as the state's leader after Berlin would be completely isolated, Hitler was enraged and ordered his arrest, appointing Robert Ritter von Greim as commander of the Luftwaffe in his stead, ordering that he'll be arrested - and executed if Hitler would die. That order was not carried out, and Göring survived to be tried in Nüremberg by the Allies. He was convicted of committing crimes against humanity and war crimes, but took his own life before he could be executed. Parodies Göring - portrayed by actor Matthias Gnädiger - has a minor appearance in the film Downfall, when he looks at his watch during one of Hitler's yada-yada conversations. Since he never actually speaks, Göring rarely has a major role on-screen in the parodies. There are exceptions, however. Göring Falls Asleep, for example, through clever editing, centered around him constantly falling asleep in the middle of one of Hitler's planning sessions and everyone's attempts to wake him up. Later in "Göring has lost his watch, and is not very happy", Göring is shown to be able to rant profusely from the loss of his watch, thanks to the Angry German Kid lending his voice to him. The much rarer behind the scenes video actually showed Gnädiger talking, and this has been exploited by Streptokokkeninfekti in his parody where Constantin Film shoots a documentary in Hitler's bunker. This marks the first time ever that Göring is shown in a parody to speak in person. BigUndertaker's Hitler goes to Silent Hill series followed suit shortly after, in which Göring refuses to follow Hitler in his quest, and instead concentrating on his pizza. Göring's large size and his alleged ability to eat the Reichmart and the bunker's entire food supply and even an ice cream tub every evening has been parodied in a series of videos by Hitler Rants Parodies in which he begins eating Blondi's dog food, leaving Hitler struggling to aquire enough for both of them. Another running joke is that Fegelein is routinely able to bribe Göring into aiding his antics using simple foodstuffs (i.e. cookies) and/or drugging them. Göring's affinity for food has had other negative consequences for him as well. For example, when Hitler's cake was stolen , Goebbels was able to easily allay suspicion from himself by blaming Göring for the theft. Hitler attempted to interrogate Göring and extract a confession, but failed, showing that while Göring might be unable to resist goodies in normal situations, he is incredibly tough when under pressure. It's rumored that Göring isn't fat, but allegedly keeps both a large amount of animals inside his clothes, as shown in Bossimias' parodies; and his heavy appetite. He lets animals out through his sleeve when he looks at his watch. It has been demonstrated as of 23 December 2012 that Göring is at least a prankster (if not a full Antic Master). His first antic consisted of sending a telegram to the Führerbunker with the Uncle Fucker song. Trivia *Göring doesn't speak in the movie, save for the unintelligible part where everybody speaks to Hitler. He does speak, however, in the behind the scenes cast interviews, as seen in Streptokokkeninfekti's Constantin Film shoots a documentary in Hitler's bunker. Gallery GoeringClock.jpg|Watch me! ValkyrieGoering.jpg|''Valkyrie'' Göering: just like his Downfall counterpart, he sits in a chair, doesn't speak and is a fatass. The Bunker Goering And Speer.jpg|''The Bunker'' Göering about to inhale The Bunker Speer BattleOfBritainGoering.jpg|''Battle of Britain'' Göring War_And_Rememberance_Göring.jpg|''War and Remembrance'' Göring. Inglourious Basterds Göring.jpg|''Inglourious Basterds'' Göring. Disney Goering.png|Göring as seen in Disney's "Education for Death" Stick-Normal-Goring.jpg|Göring in drawing version. by Fikamar27 TANKNOMS.png|Flash Göring. by WonkyTonkBotty Hermann Goring 1.jpg|Göring in color. Hermann Göring As Kid.jpg|Göering as a kid GoeringTable.png|Göring caught in the act GoeringTinhead.jpg|Göring wearing a pot in the head and pretending he's a soldier. GoeringAndBormannInspectHitlerExplosion.jpg|"This is the so last time I eat baked beans". Wolfsschanze - left to right - Joachim von Ribbentrop, Bruno Loerzer, Hermann Goering, and Karl Donitz Hermann Fegelein.jpg|Göring instructs the waiter Fegelein to order five of each and every item in the menu. Fokker D.VII of Hermann Goering.jpg|Herman Göring's Fokker D. VII, how he managed to fit in the cockpit much less get off the ground is a mystery to modern science. Hermann Göring eating Berlin 29 January 1937.jpg|Göring eating the whole table. Hitler Goering Prague (Apocalypse - The Second World War).png|Goering in Prague. Hitler Goering Himmler (Apocalypse - The Second World War).png|Before Krebs... there was Goering! 2654.png|Another version of "Education for Death" Goring Gunsche walking behind.jpg|Göring sharing his diet regime with Keitel. Goering Hitler Gunsche Speer...jpg|Göring's belly leads the way! Category:Downfall Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Generals Category:Silent Characters